Uno entre millones
by Vismur
Summary: Porque él, era uno entre millones. Kaishin/Shinkai
1. Parte 1

_Título: Uno entre millones_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Shinichi Kudo/Kaito Kuroba_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Nota: Este One-shot está basado en el contexto social de "Boku no Hero Academia", que significa esto, pues bien, que todo el mundo, tiene un poder (con algunas excepciones), este varia de potencia y peligrosidad debido al individuo, y la mayoría son muy débiles e insignificantes, pero los hay quienes tienen un gran potencial y se vuelven héroes (o villanos)._

 _Advertencias: No debe faltar el crack, el humor, la magia de escenario, el romance, héroes, policía, antihéroes y villanos. Debe tomarse como AU mezclado con canon y no debe tomarse enserio._

 _Resumen: Porque él, era uno entre millones. Kaishin/Shinkai_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **UNO ENTRE MILLONES**

 **PARTE I**

Todo empezó cuando un niño en china nació brillando hace 80 años, desde entonces lo paranormal se manifestó en todo el mundo, aunque se hizo mucha investigación, no se pudo llegar a un acuerdo del origen de dicho evento, y rápidamente lo especial se volvió normal.

El 95% de la población tenía una constitución única, que se le terminó llamando "habilidad", las "habilidades" venían en muchas formas distintas, y variaban de potencia y peligrosidad dependiendo del individuo, la sociedad se tuvo que adaptar a estos cambios, nuevos criminales con peligrosas "habilidades" salieron al mundo, y para controlar a los delincuentes, se creó la sección de héroes en cada gobierno del mundo, eran los encargados de vigilar y proteger, junto con la policía.

Y luego estaban quienes no tenían poderes, eran una pequeña e insignificante suma de individuos regados por todo el mundo, que eran normales, pasada la edad promedio para presentar "habilidades", que eran los 4 años, se les diagnosticaba de humanos normales, en un mundo donde lo especial era normal, lo normal era raro, y eran excluidos de sus trabajos y escuelas.

Nunca detuvo a Kaito Kuroba, sin embargo.

Él pertenecía al 5% de la población que era normal, recordaba claramente su desilusión cuando sus padres fueron al médico para confirmar sus sospechas, claro que estuvo amargado durante un par de meses, pero sus padres, tan amorosos como ellos, le dieron su comprensión, su tiempo y la magia, era magia de escenario, pero sin duda alguna, ella le demostró, que "habilidades" o no, la magia podría sorprender todavía en los tiempos actuales.

Así que aprendió de su padre, lo maravilloso que era, su madre le enseño como moverse, como tener buenos reflejos, aprendió a sorprender, en un mundo donde lo especial se volvió normal, esta "capacidad" a conciencia era una salvación.

La magia estaba con él siempre, eran los pedazos de amor de su padre y su madre, era un legado de su padre cuando él murió en aquel accidente, o lo que pensó que era un accidente, eran la unidad de su madre y Jii-chan.

También era la herramienta para sobrevivir como Kaito Kid, después de que se enteró de esa organización y tomo el manto, ser un criminal buscado internacionalmente, con residencia actual en Japón, era necesario contar con algunas habilidades fuera de lo normal para poder salir victorioso, más si tenía que enfrentar a otros delincuentes, policía y héroes con "habilidades" .

También era muy satisfactorio vencer a estos delincuentes, policía y héroes, con algunos trucos e ingenio.

Incluyo mucha investigación, preparación y planes de respaldo, es cierto, y tiene vigilancia 24/7 de todos los perfiles y "habilidades" de personas de interés, pero no es el punto.

\- Bien chicos, pongan atención – solito el maestro, poniéndose al frente - tengo sus hojas de aspiraciones en el futuro, y no me importa que cada uno quiera ir a la universidad de héroes, al menos llenen el segundo renglón – mandó literalmente a cada uno una hoja por el aire.

\- Kaito, ¿Qué vas a poner? – pregunto ansiosa a su espalda su amiga de la infancia, quien rápidamente puso en primer lugar, inspector de policía.

\- Quizás un mago, me gustaría eso – murmuró viendo disimuladamente a todos sus compañeros, que evitaban su mirada, claramente incomodos.

\- Definitivamente, serás el mejor – marco ella emocionada, después de todo, Kaito no tenía ninguna "habilidad", pero él era el mejor en magia.

\- Gracias, haré mi mejor esfuerzo – dijo sonriente, pensando que quizás pueda hacer algo grande para la graduación, sus compañeros temblaron con la sensación incomoda, como un presentimiento.

Je, era divertido verlos retorcerse, en el buen sentido, claro, él no era un sádico que los hacia sufrir, simplemente le gustaba jugar bromas, y la mejor forma de evitar que se metan contigo, es dar el primer paso, y no es como si alguien saliera herido, solo el orgullo de cada uno, y normalmente se llevaba bien con ellos, simplemente estaban incomodos con su falta de "habilidades" y su relación con el futuro.

Después de todo, su condición de "normal" no era indiferente para nadie, todo el mundo lo sabía, y en el pasado, sus compañeros trataron de intimidarlo por ello, lástima que no era uno de que se dejaban hacer, y que tenía algo llamada inteligencia para ser usada de maneras humillantes para el prójimo.

Y su reputación nació desde entonces.

\- ¿Qué vas a escoger Hakuba-kun? – preguntó la castaña a su otro compañero rubio, quien debería estar estudiando en la "Preparatoria de Héroes" en Beika, pero por alguna razón se había quedado aquí, en Ekoda.

\- Voy a elegir Detective – murmuró el medio británico, también completando su hoja.

\- Entonces iremos ambos a la Universidad de Héroes en Beika, sección policía, será emocionante – declaró la castaña, el rubio se sonrojo.

El mago se rio internamente, Aoko será el terror de los delincuentes, su "habilidad" era hacer el elemento que toque más duró, más fuerte y más letal que de origen, en poca palabras "control de dureza y masa" nunca antes un utensilio normal será usado como un arma de devastación total, como las fregonas, un pequeño escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, mientras tanto Hakuba, tenía la "habilidad" de Deflexión, muy útil contra otras "habilidades", pero inútil contra personas y objetos normales, ya que solo reflejaba otras "habilidades".

Sin embargo, la persona que realmente lo intrigaba más que nadie, y que consideraba una rareza, era Shinichi Kudo. Para ser considerado un actual Shinigami, su "habilidad" no era para nada relacionado con muertos, o mala suerte, aunque le ayudaba bastante con su trabajo de detective, y había llegado el momento del día en que debía pensar en el detective de ojos azules.

Suspiro derrotado.

Todo el día pensando en su no tan triste 5% de normal en el mundo, una rareza en sí, y su mente siempre trae a colación al otro adolescente, uno entre millones, especial para él, su precioso detective, quien ama sorprender con cada atraco que planea cuidadosamente, porque él sabe que el otro tiene el conocimiento de que es normal, no importa cuanta especulación sobre la "habilidad" de Kid hace la policía y los medios de comunicación.

Y posiblemente sepa su identidad civil, no es tan difícil acceder a una lista de personas sin "habilidades", en Japón, la lista es corta comparada con otros países, pero suponiendo que aún no es arrestado, significará algo, al menos él espera, y que es difícil esconderse de él de todos modos.

Viendo hacia la ventana, sonrió al cielo, y con un coqueto gesto, lanzó un beso al aire, y regreso a poner atención al nuevo maestro, sintiendo que ha hecho algo muy bien hoy.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- ¿Shinichi? – preguntó una voz, sacándolo de su sueño, él mencionado, estaba completamente rojo de su cara.

\- Lo siento Ran – se disculpó, la chica solo levanto la ceja.

\- ¿Viste algo bochornoso? – preguntó con curiosidad, hace unos 2 minutos, se quedó viendo a la nada, su "habilidad" después de todo era Seguimiento superhumano, o ver a grandes distancias una persona u objeto, ella sonrió con todos los dientes cuando una idea se formó en su cabeza - ¿o era la persona que te gusta? – preguntó, dándose cuenta que acertó, cuando el detective se volvió un poco más rojo.

\- ¡Ran! – exclamó un poco escandalizado, que era cierto, pero no lo hizo a propósito, tenía la maña de revisar a Kuroba-kun cada cierto tiempo, después de todo, él estaba rodeado de miles de personas peligrosas, y algo podría pasarle.

\- Jajajaja, entonces no me dejes hablando sola – respondió ella poniendo sus manos en las caderas.

\- Lo siento, no fue a propósito – se aclaró de inmediato, después de todo Ran, tenía la "habilidad" de superfuerza, y nadie quería estar en su libro negro.

\- ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de acosar a esa persona?, ¿Por qué no le pides una cita? – preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Emmm – se sintió un poco cohibido, ella sabía que le gustaba una persona, ella no sabía que dicha persona era Kaito Kid, y que posiblemente cualquier presencia suya cerca, haría que el chico saliera corriendo de él, aunque igual no importaba, él lo podía encontrar donde estuviera… eso sonó completamente mal en muchos sentidos – yo lo pensaré – y luego recordó el beso que le mando al aire, ¿sabía que era él?, ¿Cómo?, ¿una suposición acertada?, y el sonrojo regreso.

\- No tienes solución – dijo ella, suspirando un poco, decidiendo que por ese día, iba a dejar el tema en paz, pero mañana será otro cuento

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de que su amiga le ha dejado para regresar a clases normales, podía concentrarse en el tema, en pocas palabras, en Kaito Kid o Kaito Kuroba en su acta de nacimiento, descubrir su identidad civil fue un completo accidente, él realmente no había pensado en descubrir su identidad, pero ese día, un atraco hace 5 meses, se había producido un enfrentamiento entre dos hombres de negro, y el ladrón, que incluía armas de fuego y "habilidades" bastante viciosas, el resultado fue el escape de los hombres, quienes no lograron el cometido que se les había ordenado, y Kid herido en una pierna.

El ladrón escapo de inmediato, pero Shinichi, tan preocupado como estaba, uso su "habilidad" en todo el entorno a su disposición, tratando de controlar su corazón saltando en su pecho, Kid tenía que estar bien, aunque era bastante peligroso si toco alguna vena importante, y fue cuando lo encontró.

Su ayudante, quien no podía ver con claridad, llevo a un joven adolecente a un auto estacionado, él reconoció de inmediato el cuerpo de Kid y la herida, en ese momento también tuvo una muy buena vista de su rostro, que aunque estaba en el dolor, trataba de tranquilar a su ayudante, después de unos minutos se fueron, pero no a un hospital, sino a una casa en el distrito de Ekoda, donde una mujer entre los cuarenta años, se precipito a su ayuda.

No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo espiando, pero desconecto su poder cuando comprobó que Kid estuviera bien, y que su herida había sido tratada, pero también recogió un nombre, no había sonido cuando veía a la distancia, pero aprendió a leer los labios, y "Kaito" fue un nombre recurrente junto con "Mamá" y "Jii-chan".

Después de ese momento, empezó a recobrar sus teorías, Kaito Kid no tenía ninguna "habilidad" y que se llamaba Kaito.

Era uno de los pocos, que creía que Kid no tenía "habilidades" pero nunca lo confirmo a ningún medio, no entendía porque el ladrón hacia algo tan peligroso, y con una desventaja tan grande como eso, aunque es cierto que existían "habilidades" muy simples, como prender llamas simples de fuego, manejar el internet en tu cabeza, o hacer pequeñas luces, pero había visto como esas pequeñas cosas, habían logrado asesinatos realmente horribles, y había héroes no muy amables.

Así que estaba preocupado, desde entonces, al menos una vez al día, iba a usar su "habilidad" para ver lo que estaba haciendo, casi siempre estaba jugando bromas, o haciendo actividades normales, que le demostraron que posiblemente estaba más allá de un simple enamoramiento porque definitivamente no es normal ver a alguien comer chocolate por 15 minutos seguidos, los demás datos que había reunido a lo largo de estos meses, fueron fáciles y la confirmación de todo, estaba en la lista de las personas que no tenían "habilidades".

Era un acosador terrible, al menos solo una vez lo había visto bañándose, y se retiró de inmediato, si el maestro noto su sonrojo, lo ignoro a favor de la clase.

Continuara…


	2. Parte 2

_Título: Uno entre millones_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Shinichi Kudo/Kaito Kuroba_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Nota: Está basado en el contexto social de "Boku no Hero Academia", que significa esto, pues bien, que todo el mundo, tiene un poder (con algunas excepciones), este varia de potencia y peligrosidad debido al individuo, y la mayoría son muy débiles e insignificantes, pero los hay quienes tienen un gran potencial y se vuelven héroes (o villanos)._

 _Advertencias: No debe faltar el crack, el humor, la magia de escenario, el romance, héroes, policía, antihéroes y villanos. Debe tomarse como AU mezclado con canon y no debe tomarse enserio._

 _Resumen: Porque él, era uno entre millones. Kaishin/Shinkai_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **UNO ENTRE MILLONES**

 **PARTE II**

No era extraño despertar con explosiones para Shinichi, ni siquiera para la mitad de la ciudad, vivir en un mundo donde cada humano es especial lleva sus consecuencias, como explosiones, destrucción de propiedad privada o cambios esporádicos en el trafico debido a cosas fuera de control, lo más triste es que eran causado a veces no por villanos o personas que quisiera hacer el mal, simplemente un día normal en la vida de los humanos actuales.

Parpadeo tratando de sacarse el sueño, pensando en los planes que tenía el día de hoy.

Era un lindo domingo, con inconciencia uso su "habilidad" para revisar su entorno, más por costumbre que por otra cosa, sus padres realmente le había traumado lo suficiente para hacerlo inconscientemente.

En su paseo visual a distancia, noto como su vecino, el profesor Agasa echaba un poco de agua con su "habilidad" al invento que había explotado hoy, parecía una clase de horno, completamente carbonizado e inútil. Ran estaba cocinando en su casa, mientras su padre estaba borracho en el sofá de su despacho, Shinichi rodo los ojos mentalmente, Hattori estaba haciendo un entrenamiento matutino con su shinai, una revisada ligera no dio muestras de problemas en las calles, y se dirigió a su ultimo vistazo, Kuroba Kaito.

Esperaba verlo acostado en su cama dormido y mirándose angelical, suele hacerlo mucho los domingos, solo que esta vez, no estaba haciendo eso, estaba completamente despierto, depilándose las piernas, en el baño de su casa, usando solo calzoncillos, mientras hacían un gesto silbante en su rostro, concentrado totalmente.

Corto su "habilidad" al instante.

El sonrojo inundo su rostro, él sabía que algo tenía que hacer para usar disfraces de mujer, pero, una cosa es saber, y otra muy diferente verlo, esas preciosas piernas, aun con pelo y todo, no era justo.

¿Para qué estaba haciendo eso?, va a ver algún atraco pronto, o solo estaba preparándose para una broma, Kuroba gusta mucho de hacer bromas a la gente, lo disfruta demasiado en su opinión, si su indicativo como Kaito Kid era alguna cosa.

Resistiendo la tentación de echar otro vistazo, y definitivamente no violar más la intimidad de su enamoramiento, como si no fuera suficiente, se vistió para salir, necesitaba librar su cabeza de escenas fuera de lugar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pero caminar por la calle siempre implicaba un riesgo, el riesgo de Shinichi era quedar atrapado en el trafico cuando un héroe y un villano estaban dándose a puñetazos a mitad de la calle, sus planes para ir a visitar a Ran estaban viéndose poco a poco más turbios, al igual que sus planes para desayunar, su tentación de vagar con su "habilidad" era detenido solamente para prestar atención a la batalla, y evitar ser apuñalado por las espinas que estaba usando para tratar de matar al héroe, quien tenía una "habilidad" de hielo bastante eficaz, y que había evitado una carnicería, Shinichi realmente odiaba "habilidades" de tipo filosos, o corrosivos, o explosivos, o de fuego o... bien, odiaba a mucho de los tipos que existían, todos podían matar.

\- ¡Muere! – dijo el villano tratando de matar algo, dado que lanzo un montón de espinas a todas direcciones.

\- Ríndete ahora – dijo el héroe, quien levanto una muralla de hielo evitando que la gente inocente fuera trágicamente partida en dos o tres.

Se preguntó mentalmente si la piel del villano aguantará una aguja de su reloj.

Antes de reconsiderar meterse en un asunto donde no le llaman, otro héroe llego para apoyar a su compañero, con una "habilidad" de parálisis, que zanjo el asuntó y pudo seguir con su camino.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llegó a la casa de Ran sin muchos problemas más, y sin gente muriendo, toco el timbre rápidamente sin embargo, no quería tentar su suerte.

\- Hey Shinichi – dijo Ran alegremente al ver que era él en la puerta, seguramente lista para empezar el día.

\- Hola Ran – saludó alegremente, entrando sin problemas.

\- ¿Has desayunado? – preguntó con calma, pero ya estaba dirigiéndose a la cocina.

\- Estaba planeando ir al Poirot – dijo, pero sabía que Ran no iba a dejarlo salir de la casa sin haber comido.

\- Acabo de hacer el desayuno, puedes sentarte y te serviré – dijo ella con una sonrisa sencilla, pero claramente dejando su punto claro.

Shinichi se sentó en la mesa, revisando la posición de Kogoro, ahora estaba en su cuarto durmiendo la mona, seguro que Ran lo había llevado ahí poco después de que le dio un vistazo rápido antes.

Siguió vagando por los alrededores con su "habilidad", y se percató de que la librería nueva tenía un nuevo libro, su siguiente paseo estaba declarado oficialmente.

Cuando llegó de nuevo a Ekoda, titubeo un poco, pero visitó de nuevo a Kuroba, y ver que estaba haciendo.

Ahora se estaba probando la ropa y los zapatos en su cuarto, completamente cerrado de las ventanas y su puerta.

En ese momento estaba probándose alguna clase de falda, aunque era muy corta en la opinión de Shinichi, se colocó y modelo frente a su espejo, revisando a saber que, incluso salto un poco que solo logro levantar algunos holanes, y luego empezó a inclinarse…

\- ¿Shinichi? – una voz lo saco de su momento y desactivo su "habilidad", no necesitaba un espejo para saber que estaba sonrojado.

\- ¿Si? – preguntó mientras trataba de calmarse y volver a la normalidad.

\- Shinichi, debes dejar de espiar a esa persona, se vuelve un poco más espeluznante con el tiempo – dijo ella mientras le entregaba el plato con arroz y pescado, sentándose en la otra silla frente a él.

La capacidad de Sonoko de meterse en asuntos ajenos había contagiado a Ran, ella parecía más decidida en conocer su enamoramiento secreto en los últimos tiempos, estaba bien que a veces se quedaba mirando a la nada mientras usaba su habilidad, y que a veces soltaba alguna risita fuera de lugar. Shinichi quiso gemir de frustración, pero Ran no estaba teniendo nada de eso.

\- Ran - dijo con súplica, pero su postura dejó claro sus pensamientos.

\- Es lindo verte sonrojarte de la nada, pero creo que es suficiente - ella cruzó los brazos.

El gimió en su cabeza mientras empezaba a comer un poco, pensando en alguna manera de zanjar el tema, pero parecía que Ran no iba a renunciar tan pronto hoy.

\- Shinichi, ¿tienes miedo a que te rechace? – preguntó la chica con curiosidad. El detective hizo una mueca, no era la razón, pero sin duda, era una de las preguntas que vienen a la cabeza de Shinichi de vez en cuando, después de todo, él otro era Kaito Kid.

\- Es complicado – dijo mientras empezó a jugar con la comida, pero Ran le dio una mirada.

\- Al menos inténtalo una vez, como dije antes, te vuelves un poco más espeluznante con el tiempo – dijo ella, ahora dando su apoyo moral.

Shinichi pensó en las consecuencias, lo peor que podría pasar es que huyera de él, nada nuevo, dado que siempre ha estado huyendo de la gente relacionada con la policía, pero si salía bien, dejando de lado su enamoramiento profundo, quizás podría ayudar al otro chico, como evitar ser destruido por "habilidades" viciosas de villanos y delincuentes.

\- Bien – concedió a Ran, quien brillo de felicidad, él siguió comiendo.

\- Maravilloso, ahora, ¿quién es la chica? – preguntó claramente tratando de aportar ideas.

\- Oh, sobre eso, no es una chica, es un chico – dijo Shinichi, tratando de sonar natural.

\- ¡¿Qué?!, los doujinshis de Sonoko tenían razón – dijo ella exaltada, esa no era la reacción que esperaba el detective, no parecía particularmente enfadada.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó, tratando de recordar que es un doujinshi, oh espera, eran esas cosas hechas por fans... - ¡Ran! – chilló indignado al ser usado en esas cosas horrorosas, aunque la mayoría eran con Kid, Ran no necesitaba saber que había visto alguno en algún momento.

\- Solo dime que no es Kid, Sonoko te matará si es – dijo ella mirándole con ojos preocupados.

Pero ella le dio en el clavo.

\- ¡Claro que no!, yo no estoy obsesionado por dicho ladrón – dijo indignado, aunque sintió que se mordió la lengua.

\- ¿No? – preguntó sospechosamente.

\- No, me gusta un chico de Ekoda, de mi misma edad, y es realmente lindo – dijo tratando de desviar el tema – además, no tiene ninguna "habilidad" – dijo con la intención de hacer que Ran no los relacionara.

\- Oh – funciono, ella automáticamente lo tacho de cero amenaza, y aunque no estaba indefenso, simplemente era demasiado peligroso para él meterse en la clase de asuntos donde estaba como Kid - ¿Es por eso que lo espías todo el tiempo?, ¿para comprobar que está bien? – preguntó ella con cautela.

\- Si – respondió simplemente, en ese momento reparó que su comida aún estaba ahí, y ahora estaba fría.

\- No te preocupes, estoy aquí para ayudarte – dijo Ran, dando su apoyo moral, Shinichi no tuvo la valentía de decirle que nunca había tenido un novio y que nunca había ido a una cita, como para darle consejos o ayuda, y que posiblemente iba a ser más difícil de lo que parecía en un principio.

Continuara…


	3. Parte 3

_Título: Uno entre millones_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Shinichi Kudo/Kaito Kuroba_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Nota: Está basado en el contexto social de "Boku no Hero Academia", que significa esto, pues bien, que todo el mundo, tiene un poder (con algunas excepciones), este varia de potencia y peligrosidad debido al individuo, y la mayoría son muy débiles e insignificantes, pero los hay quienes tienen un gran potencial y se vuelven héroes (o villanos)._

 _Advertencias: No debe faltar el crack, el humor, la magia de escenario, el romance, héroes, policía, antihéroes y villanos. Debe tomarse como AU mezclado con canon y no debe tomarse enserio._

 _Resumen: Porque él, era uno entre millones. Kaishin/Shinkai_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **UNO ENTRE MILLONES**

 **PARTE III**

\- Así que, ¿Quién es? – preguntó Ran mientras revisaba a todos lados y todas las direcciones, Shinichi solo suspiró cansado, su amiga de la infancia le había arrastrado a Ekoda contra su voluntad solo para que le pidiera al chico lindo salir con él, sabía que no debía haber confesado aquella vez, pero no quería sufrir la "habilidad" de su amiga, al menos no había arrastrado a Sonoko.

\- Ran, él pensará que es espeluznante – dijo Shinichi quejándose, era su día de descanso, y su amiga estaba más que decidida a jugar cupido.

\- Bueno, tienes razón, quizás te llame pervertido si le dices de tu "habilidad", uhm solo dile que lo viste en el tren o algo – dijo Ran, pensando, el detective se quejó en su mente, Ran seguro estaba pensando en novelas de adolescentes.

\- ¿Cómo voy a decirle que se dónde vive si solo tomo el tren en Beika y Tokio? – preguntó con cierto sarcasmo, porque seguramente Kuroba saldrá corriendo cuando le vea, y no precisamente por saber dónde vive, quizás si se mantienen en esta plaza Ran se rendirá y podrían volver.

\- Eso pasa por haber tardado tiempo en venir a pedirle una cita – dijo Ran – vas a tener que decirle la verdad entonces, en el mejor de los casos se enojará, y te perdonará, y podrán salir – dijo Ran en alguna clase de fantasía.

Shinichi se quejó, ¿exactamente qué clase de porquería leyó Ran antes de arrastrarlo aquí?

\- Ran – hizo una mueca en queja.

\- Entonces, ¿A dónde? – preguntó Ran, sin desanimarse para nada, y apretando con cierta fuerza el brazo de su amigo, Shinichi hizo una mueca, esto claramente era abuso, ¿por qué era su amigo de nuevo?

Hizo una mueca y se concentró en buscar a Kuroba, no estaba en casa, ni con su amiga, ¿fue a comprar algo?, siguió buscando, hasta encontrarlo, algo de sudor frío empezó a escurrir de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Hum? – dijo cortando la habilidad y mirando poco a poco a una esquina.

\- Bien, ¿Dónde está? – preguntó Ran, al parecer un poco ajena al pánico que estaba sufriendo.

\- Cof, cof, se está bañando Ran, en su casa, lugar que esta fuera de los límites – dijo Shinichi apresuradamente.

\- ¿Eh?, claro que no, ya estamos aquí – dijo Ran haciendo un puchero.

Oh por favor, solo esto podría pasarle a él.

Porque Kuroba, no estaba en su casa, claro que no, estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ellos, observándolos, no habría ningún problema si no estaba en disfraz de chica, lo reconoció porque ya había visto esta combinación y rostro antes, y en lugar de correr, estaba mirando curioso a los dos. Había muchas cosas que podrían salir mal si se encontraban así, muchas cosas, además que ya había mentido en que se encontraba en su casa, él y su bocota para decir mentiras en el momento.

\- Vamos Shinichi, ¿dónde? – preguntó ella.

Shinichi gimió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Su paseo de reconocimiento para su próximo atraco había sido detenido cuando deslumbro dos figuras en el centro de Ekoda, figuras conocidas, con curiosidad de acerco para averiguar más, hasta que pudo ver bien, y un pequeño alto golpeo a su corazón.

Kudo estaba en Ekoda.

¿Por qué estaba aquí?

Fueron las primeras frases coherentes que su cerebro configuro cuando vio a su precioso detective con su amiga, en la poca información que tenía a la mano, ellos suelen tomar su día libre en Beika o en Tokio, este desvió era monumental, ¿estaba caminando a su casa?

¡Oh Dios!

¡Estaban caminando a su casa!

¿Así que él sabía quién era?, bueno, eso estaba en sus cálculos, con una "habilidad" como Kudo, era completamente posible, y era lo suficiente inteligente para tener un seguimiento sobre él, así que, ¿dónde estaba la policía?

¿Por qué iba a arrestarlo, verdad?

Aunque si fuera cierto, su detective no hubiese traído a su amiga, aunque era cierto que la señorita Mouri era más terrorífica que la mitad de la policía junta, pero eso no justificaba traerla si podría correr peligro (aunque con él nadie sufrirá peligro, él era muy pacifico, gracias).

Y Kudo parecía nervioso, de hecho si miraba bien, parecía estar siendo arrastrado, con fuerza.

Kaito rasco un poco sobre su peluca, ¿así que iban a su casa porque la señorita Mouri lo estaba arrastrando ahí?, ¿por qué?

Oh bien, si seguían hasta su casa podría averiguarlo, y no había policías al alcance, hizo un pulgar arriba hacia Shinichi, y se apresuró en llegar a su hogar, ni siquiera noto cuando el detective se relajó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ran ardía de emoción, por fin iba a conocer al chico que le gustaba a Shinichi, aunque Shinichi no estaba colaborando, era mejor terminar con esto, incluso si parecía un poco espeluznante, pero Shinichi había dicho que no tenía ninguna "habilidad", así que no era peligroso, lo único que Shinichi podría recibir es una cachetada, o un puñetazo, o una patada, nada demasiado grave.

Caminaron hasta una zona residencial, casas muy bonitas llegaron a su vista, y se detuvieron ante una.

\- Ran, realmente, esto es espeluznante, mejor vámonos – dijo su amigo removiéndose incomodo, la castaña tuvo ganas de bufar, si realmente hubiese querido, él no le habría llevado hasta aquí, su amigo era malo para justificar sus acciones, estaba segura que solo quería una excusa para venir.

Ella estaba feliz de ayudar.

\- Vamos a tocar – dijo rápidamente, trayendo consigo a su amigo y tocar dos veces el timbre – ella sonrió emocionada por la sorpresa que podría llevarse.

Tardó un momento hasta que alguien abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarle? – preguntó un joven, Ran parpadeo confusa un momento, y luego miró a su amigo, quien solo desvió la mirada.

\- Espera, dame un minuto – y arrastró a Shinichi hasta la pared exterior, asegurándose de usar la voz baja – Shinichi, no sabía que eras narcisista, ¿o es un pariente?, o dios, dime que no es un pariente – dijo con urgencia en la voz, porque ese chico, tenía un parecido sospechoso, si no fuera porque estaba con Shinichi ahora mismo, sospecharía que el otro muchacho era su amigo, pero recién levantado y peleado con un peine.

\- Ran – se quejó Shinichi – no somos parientes – dijo moviéndose incómodo.

\- ¿Enserio? – preguntó con una ceja levantada.

\- Enserio, Ran, no lo hagas más incómodo de lo que es – dijo Shinichi moviendo un poco la pierna.

\- Bueno, ahora puedo entender porque no me querías decir, aparte de los raro que será explicarle porque sabes donde vive, también él porque se parecen, bien, regresemos antes de que crea que estamos locos – dijo Ran volvieron a arrastrar a su amigo ante el otro muchacho, quien ladeo la cabeza.

\- Hola – dijo mirando a los dos con curiosidad.

\- Sí, hola, mi nombre es Ran Mouri y este es mi amigo Shinichi Kudo – dijo ella presentándolos, Shinichi solo asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarle? – preguntó, parecía divertido por alguna razón.

\- Shinichi, vamos, dile – dijo Ran empujando a su amigo, quien solo se quejó un poco más y volvió a retorcerse como un gusano.

\- ¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo? – preguntó, como si estuviera ante un gran artista famoso, demonios, era lindo y todo, pero ese no era el plan, espera, ¿había un plan?

El chico, del que aún no sabía el nombre miro con grandes ojos abiertos un momento.

\- ¿Una cita triple? – preguntó confundido el chico.

\- ¿Qué?, no, no, solo él – dijo Ran moviendo los brazos rápidamente.

\- Dame un momento – dijo el chico de nuevo, pero claramente se estaba riendo ahora, cerró la puerta.

\- Regresemos a casa – dijo Shinichi con un gran sonrojo de vergüenza y mortificación.

\- Hey, no ha terminado, no has sufrido algún golpe, inténtalo de nuevo – dijo Ran.

\- ¡Ran!, mira, cualquier persona normal hubiese dicho que no – dijo Shinichi, parece inestable por el rechazo.

\- Shinichi, él no dijo que no, solo cerró la puerta – dijo Ran tratando de evitar salir de ahí.

\- No Ran, vámonos – su discusión fue interrumpida cuando el chico abrió la puerta, usando otra ropa, y silbado.

\- Estoy listo, ¿a dónde quieres ir? – preguntó cerrando la puerta con llave.

\- ¿Hum? – preguntaron ambos cuando oyeron la pregunta.

\- Oh cierto, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Kaito Kuroba – chasqueando los dedos, donde aparecieron dos rosas, la de color rosado fue para ella, mientras Shinichi consiguió la de color rojo intenso.

\- Llamativo – murmuró Shinichi en voz baja, mascullando.

\- Ahora, vamos a una cita – dijo el autonombrado Kaito con una sonrisa, como si hubiese ganado la lotería.

Ran parpadeó, ¿porque sintió que había perdido algo?.

Continuara…


End file.
